Integrated circuits, electronic devices, and related manufacturing techniques are well known. Common applications include, for example, radar sensors, radio frequency (RF) radios, and global positioning system (GPS) receivers. In a typical deployment, an RF antenna structure is formed as one distinct and physically separate component, while the associated receiver, sensor, or radio circuit is formed as another distinct and physically separate device. The available technology for implementing a sensor/radio in a single package or module is somewhat complicated and costly, often requiring several different assembly or integration processes.
One technique for increasing density of functionality is to include multiple elements, such as integrated circuit packages, into one device module. Such an implementation is an alternative to simply placing all of the functionality on a single integrated circuit because there are types of integrated circuits and semiconductor components that are difficult to make on the same integrated circuit, or at least difficult to optimize on the same integrated circuit. For example, radio frequency (RF) circuits typically require a different fabrication process than logic circuits. Moreover, logic and analog circuits may need to be optimized differently and, therefore, may require different fabrication processes.
One technique for placing multiple elements in the same device module is sometimes referred to as redistributed chip packaging (RCP) which typically uses an organic fill around the components and builds interconnect layers on a top side of the package where external contacts are also formed. The components can be connected from one side of the fabricated package.